The present disclosure relates generally to ink systems, and more particularly to ink receiving systems.
There is a variety of ink receiving systems that are suitable for use with inkjet printing. When combined with inkjet printing, some of these systems are capable of providing relatively fast dry times for black inks, and other systems are capable of producing bold, sharp printed text and high optical density. Some systems that are designed to provide faster black ink dry times may, in some instances, result in lesser quality printed text and lower optical density. Further, some systems designed to provide higher quality text and high optical density may, in some instances, result in slower black ink dry times.
Furthermore, there are a variety of ink sets that are suitable for use with a variety of ink receiving systems. Some of the ink sets are capable of providing a large color gamut on plain paper, and other of the ink sets are capable of providing superior resistance to light fading on photo paper. Some ink sets that are designed to provide a large color gamut on plain paper may, in some instances, result in lower fade resistance. Further, some ink sets designed to provide higher fade resistance may, in some instances, provide lower color gamut on plain paper.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an ink receiving system that is capable of achieving relatively fast black ink dry times while resulting in bold, sharp printed text and high optical density. It would also be desirable to provide an ink receiving system that is capable of achieving high color gamut with an ink set having superior light resistance.